Today's computing devices may provide for sensing and rendering to user some user context parameters, such as user's movements, ambient light, ambient temperature, and the like. The user context parameters may be provided by adding relevant sensors and corresponding logic to a user's computing device. However, the existing methods for provision of the user's context, such as parameters related to user's state of health may consume substantial amount of user's time, and involve continuous sensor readings and corresponding data processing, which may require using substantial energy, hardware, and computing resources.